Children Can Have Fun, Too
by Steffers-Lynn
Summary: I was bored and I felt like doing a Kuroshitsuji Fan Fic...So I came up with this one. If you know your history, you know that Ciel lived in the Victorian Era. Queen Victoria had 9 children, the second daughter, Alice, is the girl I'm using.


I sat there, bored out of my mind. It was another one of those silly Balls where only the Elite could show their faces. London was most likely the most boring place to be. How I yearn to leave this place, or find something interesting in life. Maybe even someone. My sister, Victoria, soon to be the next Queen, was sitting next to our mother, not looking in the least bit interested in any of the men who came before her to try to woo her. It wasn't fair at all, I was the 3rd of the nine children, but there wasn't a chance that I, Eclair, would ever be special.

I allowed my bitter glare to spread across the large ball room, when suddenly I saw a young boy. He looked to be about my age, and I smiled in delight at this. There wasn't a single male in the entire room that looked so...So...Charming. He looked as if an angel had carved him the finest jewel. He was looking at me to, and without even trying, my face lit up and I smiled, giggling a bit. He smiled back, and I stood up to begin making my way over to him. I wore a rather revealing dress, but it wasn't as if Mother or Father cared. I was wearing a dark blue dress that ended slightly above my knees, and I most certainly didn't wear a corset, which would probably make mum mad... There were frills, and they each ended with black lace. It was a strapless dress, and the top fit my bodice perfectly.

"Hello. My name is Eclair. And yours?" I smiled sweetly as I spoke in an angelic tone.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He replied with a grin.

"I'm pleased to meet you!" I said enthusiastically as I sat down beside him. He looked nervous to see someone he never knew take a seat beside him, but then he asked.

"So, how special are you to be in this party?"

"I live here. I am the Queen's daughter after all." I said with a smirk on my face.

"But she doesn't have a child named Eclair." He looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"Exactly. I changed my name from Alice to Eclair." I stated.

"You mean....You're the second daughter?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes. And what about you?" I asked, equally interested.

"I own Funtom. I'm sure you've heard of the famous toy and candy company..." He said with a proud look upon his face.

I smiled and nodded, then grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat. He looked at me bemused, and my smile broadened. I pulled him away and out of the ball room, behind a large red curtain. He followed curiously, as I came to a halt behind a pillar. I looked into his eyes for a moment, my electric blue eyes staring into his. He blinked once, and his face turned a light pink. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, giggling a bit. I then pulled him through a corridor, and up a grand stair case, then down a hall, where I turned right into another maze of doors. I led him to the left, behind a curtain, there was a room full of toys and candy, made by Funtom. He looked in awe, then quickly sat in a chair at the tea table. I sat in his lap, and the light hue of pink turned to scarlet.

"Why, do you like it? Mum always did want her daughters and sons to have fun." I muttered as I turned and looked at him, my gaze a very sweet, but naughty one. He shifted uncomfortably under my small, frail body. I placed one leg over the other and pulled myself around, so I sat horizontally in his lap. I then laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at him innocently. I brought a small pale hand up to his cheek and brushed the back of it along his jaw. You could see the bright blue sapphire veins sticking out of my frail hand, and his face put off a ruby glow as my hand brushed against his jaw. I smiled, then moved my head from the edge of his shoulder, to his neck, and kissed it. I could feel his heart beat getting faster. I licked his neck, and then upward, onto the beginning of his jaw bone, right in front of his ear. I kissed again at his jaw, and then brought my head up a tad bit.

"Say...What's your favorite kind of fun?...I don't like the childish games...I like games for older folk," I whispered in his ear. He shut his eyes and allowed a smile to sweep across his face, then whispered hoarsely,

"We have something in common..."


End file.
